


That Time

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [28]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And, though no one counts anymore, it was time for the cycle to begin again...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	That Time

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012. "Love Turns Forty"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

He wanted to tell A-ou to shove it. He wanted to do a lot of things, but mostly tell A-ou to shove it. But... he couldn't. Not when A-ou was right. And not when A-ou had taken the time to come sit with him and wait.

Everyone had, he'd realized. Lumiere and Viola, Sinistra and even Eclipse.

"But I'm going to be," Tweedledum said. While Tweedledee's vital stats had evened out quite a bit in the last 48 hours, she still hadn't woken up.

He worried. He didn't exist without her.

A-ou said nothing. It was a welcome. Viola had been chatty. Sinistra had been distracting. Lumiere had been Lumiere, of course. Eclair had brought pizza. Eclipse had brought herself and also a careful embrace. Dextera had brought a blanket and pillow. Un-ou had been quiet. Cesario had softly told Tweedledum that if he wanted to go for a walk...

But he hadn't. He could wait. He would wait.

He almost thought he was imagining things when he saw her move. Just a little, her hand, reaching. And then the flutter of her eyes.

A-ou saw it too - before he had, Tweedledum expected. In seconds, he was out the door to find a doctor, and Tweedledum had his sister's hand in his own, saying things that didn't make much sense but felt right as they came out of his mouth.

When A-ou returned, it was with the doctors, who seemed far too surprised for what Tweedledum had been expecting.

Later - far later, Tweedledum realized why A-ou had been the last to visit, and what he was quietly doing. He had been making sure the cycle would begin again, like it had so many times before.

It was something he never told his sister.


End file.
